Jean-Luc Picard (AMU)
(2364-2371) |Assign=CO, [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise-E]] (2372-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=captain |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2366 }} In an alternate mirror universe, Jean-Luc Picard is a male Terran in the 24th century, born in 2305. He served in Imperial Starfleet and was well known throughout the Empire and beyond for his skills, intellect and command ability. Early life and career This version of the mirror Jean-Luc Picard was born in La Barre, France, Earth in 2305, like his primary universe counterpart. The ISS Stargazer By 2333, Captain Picard was in command of the , perhaps after killing Captain Daithan Ruhalter. In 2354, Picard murdered his first officer and friend, Jack Crusher. The Stargazer was lost in 2355, after Picard's victory over the Ferengi at the Battle of Maxia. The ISS Enterprise-D In 2364, Picard assumed command of the . In his first action as captain of the Enterprise, Picard destroyed Farpoint Station, due to the attack of the alien lifeform. Shortly afterward, Picard and the Enterprise subjected the southern continent of Ligon II to high levels of gamma-fission radiation, and obtained the vaccine to the deadly Anchilles disease that had plagued Styris IV. Picard's third action was the destruction of a Tarellian plague vessel near the planet Beta Cassius. Picard's fourth action as captain was to retrieve a lost T-9 energy converter that was stolen from the Ferengi. Picard's fifth action involved the terraforming and orbital re-alignment of Ferenginar, so that it orbited the star Gamma Cephei and later resettled by a species approved by the Terran Empire. Picard's sixth action as captain was the excision of the hostile Edo god from orbit of planet Rubicon III. Following the destruction of the god, the Enterprise forced the Edo to join the Empire. Shortly after the Enterprise was dispatched to Jarada to discuss their submission to the Empire. After their refusal, the Enterprise decimated them. The ship was also responsible for the destruction of the Aldeans after they attempted to capture crewmembers. It was also responsible for the destruction of intelligent inorganic life-forms on Velara III, so terraforming could proceed on the planet. His executive officer was William T. Riker. The Borg kidnapped and assimilated Picard in late 2366. The Borg intended the Picard-drone, designated as Locutus, to act as a liaison between the Borg and humanity. Using Picard's knowledge of Imperial Starfleet procedures, Locutus led the Borg at the Battle of Wolf 359 which resulted in the loss of 11,000 lives and 39 starships. The Borg were stopped when Picard's first officer, William T. Riker, captured Locutus and managed to use Locutus' link to the collective against the Borg. However, in early 2371, Riker's reputation took a knock when the Enterprise was destroyed by Klingon renegades in the Veridian system while he was in command of the ship. Picard saw this as the best possible opportunity to eliminate Riker once and for all, but his supporters again blocked any attempts. While Riker was expected to be severely punished for his gross negligence, he was instead absolved of any responsibility and promoted to the rank of captain and given command of the . Unfortunately, Riker was killed by Picard and his allies 3 months into his command of Voyager in the Archer system after a attack on Voyager by officers loyal to Picard and Empress Sato. The ISS Enterprise-E In 2372, Picard got command of the [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise-E]]. In early 2373, the Borg returned to the Alpha Quadrant and attacked Earth with a single cube. Picard, taking command of the Empire's fleet, destroyed the Borg cube, but not before it sent a small vessel into the past to change Earth's history by preventing Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight in 2063. Picard and the Enterprise followed the Borg to 2063 where Commander Geordi La Forge assisted Cochrane with his historic flight. On the Enterprise-E, Picard confronted the Borg Queen, and fought off a Borg attempt to assimilate the ship and crew. After being assured that the timeline had been saved, the Enterprise-E returned to the 24th century. In mid 2375, the Enterprise proceeded into the Briar Patch to the planet Ba'ku, after Commander Data had appeared to have malfunctioned and sabotaged a joint Empire-Son'a duckblind mission on the surface. Eventually Picard and the Enterprise crew learned that Ba'ku's metaphasic rings were like a fountain of youth, and Admiral Matthew Dougherty and the Son'a leader, Ru'afo were determined to have the planet for themselves. Picard and the crew staged an insurrection and stopped the 600 Ba'ku from being transplanted from the planet, and discovered that the Son'a are actually Ba'ku. They killed Dougherty and Ru'afo, then turned the people into slaves for the Empire. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe